Confesión
by Luchy Rct
Summary: Al final de Furia. Nadie sabe lo que piensa y siente Damon, de verdad. Pero antes de huir de Fell's Church hace una última visita al cementerio, y confiesa sus sentimientos frente a la lápida de Elena.


**Todos los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, sino de la escritora LJ Smith, yo sólo me dedico a jugar un poco con ellos. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Confesión**

Tenía que despedirse antes de irse. Sí, eso era lo que sentía.

Damon estaba caminando con pasos decididos por el cementerio de Fell's Church. Una espesa niebla lo envolvía, aunque no era algo que le afectará. No le importaba no ver, por que _no_ lo necesitaba. Se sabía de memoria el camino hasta la tumba de Elena.

Sí. Iba a visitar a la novia de su hermano. A la chica que también él había amado. Sentía desprecio por si mismo al recordar que había perdido dos veces contra su hermano menor.

_Pero Stefan no tenía la culpa_, trato de convencerse.

No. Él era el culpable. Sí, porque detrás de esa marcará de ironía y egoísmo, había un hombre – que a pesar de su especie – tenía corazón. Quizás más chico que el de su hermano, pero un corazón al fin. Ahora, esa mascará que utilizaba para esconder sus sentimientos, le había jugado en contra. Entendió, que aquello que le atraía más a Katherin de Stefan había sido lo honestos que eran sus emociones; y que eso, sin más, era lo que la había llevado a amarlo más que a él. Lo mismo había sucedido con Elena.

Grito al cielo, ante sus pensamientos. El odio crecía dentro de él, como una flor con un poco de agua y sol. Lo único que diferenciaba este odio de los demás que había experimentado, es que este iba dirigido a él. No a Stefan. No a los humanos. No a Katherin. Y mucho menos a Elena.

Se detuvo en seco. _Ya_ había llegado. Se dejo caer sobre el seco y frío césped. Aunque había dejado de nevar, el hielo aún permanecía en el césped. No sintió frío. No siento nada.

Fijo su vista en la lápida que se encontraba frente a él. Se sabía de memoria lo que decía, aún así releyó solo dos palabras. Dos palabras que tenían más poder que cualquier otras.

_Elena Gilbert._

Se arrastro en el suelo, como un gusano cuyo estado era deplorable. Apoyo su espalda en la lápida y abrazó sus piernas con sus brazos. Hundió su cara entre ella y soltó un agónico sollozo.

Se sentía indefenso. El poder que poseía no le importaba, ya que no era ese tipo de fuerza la que exigía. No. El quería la fuerza de Stefan. Esa fuerza que lo caracterizaba por enzima de todos. Esa fuerza que él negó, pero que la sentía en cada encuentro con su hermano menor. Por envidia. Simplemente, la sentía pero no quería. No quería saber que Stefan tenía otra cosa _más_ que él.

Se rió ahogadamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo patético que se debía de ver.

-Apuesto…- se interrumpió para soltar una carcajada.- Que hubieses pagado lo que fuera por verme en este estado, Elena.- Le hablo al aire, como si su amada se fuera a materializar de entre las nieblas.- Sé que querías conocer mi verdadero ser. Ese que me negaba a mostrar. Ese que era más… humano.

Hizo silencio.

Fijo su mirada enfrente, sin poder ver nada. No porque no quería, sino porque no lo había.

Suspiro. Estaba cansado. Necesitaba abastecerse antes de salir de Fell's Church. Estos eran sus minutos para despedirse y los estaba desaprovechando.

-Sé, que aunque no estés aquí me escucharás. O al menos eso quiero creer.- Sí, sin duda se sentía estúpido.- No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho, quiero que lo sepas. No me arrepiento del asesinato a tu profesor, de cómo trataba a mi hermano… Ni siquiera de haber tratado de confundirte y persuadirte para que estuvieras conmigo. No, nada de eso me remuerde.

Se puso de pie de forma lenta, tortuosa para su estado. Un gélido viento lo abrazo y lo hizo temblar.

-Lo que no puedo negarte, Elena, es que por ti cambie. Sí, suena cursi lo sé, pero no tengo otra forma de decirlo. Ni siquiera Katherin logro ese efecto en mí. Pero tú no eres Katherin, lo sé. Tú te _muestras_ como eres, no tienes disfraces.- Evitaba pensar que ella no estaba. _No era el momento para derrumbarse_, se dijo.- He logrado amarte, incluso más que Stefan, y estoy más que seguro que tú también me amabas. Pero no era suficiente ¿Verdad?.- tomo una gran bocanada de aire y soltó el oxígeno de forma bruta.- No quiero una respuesta a eso.- murmuro.

Recorrió el cementerio con la vista. Se puso de rodillas frente a la tumba de Elena y dejo allí un ramo de rosas negras, junto a unas racias rosas rojas. Se rió solo ante la ironía de esas flores. No quiso darle vueltas al asunto, por lo que las soltó.

Aún así un pensamiento se le escapo.

_Siempre seré el vampiro oscuro, y Stefan la luz en tu vida, Elena._

-Se me acaba el tiempo, Elena.- se coloco de pie y retrocedió un paso de la lápida.- He venido a despedirme. No creo que sea para siempre. No. No lo va a ser. Volveré. Lo prometo, aunque sabes que mis promesas no son tan serias como las de Stefan.- ¿Por qué se tenía que comparar con él?.- Sólo quiero decirte adiós. Quiero que recuerdes, siempre, que también te ame… te amo. No quiero que solo recuerdes a mi hermano, sino que también quiero que me recuerdes a mí.

Le dio la espalda a la lápida, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que esta era la despedida.

-Te amo Elena Gilbert, siempre lo haré.

Sin más preámbulos se dirigió a la salida del viejo cementerio de Fell's Church. Su corazón se retorcía del dolor, pero debía ser fuerte. Debía darle un cierre a este triangulo y competencia amorosa.

Se detuvo en la puerta, observando con indecisión una línea imaginaría que había allí. Sabiendo que un solo paso lo cambiaría todo.

Giro, antes de darlo.

-Adiós, Elena…- musito.

Y así dio el paso definitivo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡**Holis **gente** linda**!** Bueno **aquí** les dejo una pequeño **OneShoot** sobre lo que sintió **Damon **al final de **Furia.**

Se que hay pocos **FICS** en este sector, pero **¡**Pongámosle onda**!** Seguro que este llegará a tener tantas historias como **Twilight **o más **:)**

Sólo para que lo sepan. Yo soy **fan de Matt**, aunque obviamente **amo** a Stefan y a Damon **Salvatore**. Pero lo aclaro porque me **verán** subiendo cositas por **aquí** y quizás más de una **involucre** a Matt.

**Gracias **por leer, y me harían **más que feliz** si dejaron un **hermoso RR,** sepan que son los **alimentos** de los escritores, **sin ellos no** podemos escribir **:(**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

4


End file.
